


Little Things #53

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [53]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Playing in the snow with Mark





	Little Things #53

Mark's giggles fill the backyard, making you giggle too. You're supposed to be cleaning outdooor because of the heavy snowpour last night, but here you two are, throwing snowballs at each other.

"No, don't come near me!" you shriek while continuously throwing your prepared balls at Mark, who is running to you like a predator.

Mark, agile as he is, manages to dodge most of your attacks until he gets close enough and tackles you to the ground.

Your laughter fills the neighbourhood as you lay there on the thick snow. "We're supposed to be cleaning! Now we only scattered the snow again!"

Mark doesn't see anything wrong in that though. "It'll snow again later. Maybe we should wait for all the snow to come down before cleaning. It's not like we need the backyard anyway."

"Hm..." you sit up and look at him. "Then what should we do now that we got rid of our chore today?"

Mark wiggles his eyebrows. "Something steamy for the freezing weather?"

Your eyes widen. "Oh yeah! Let's make hot chocolates!"

Mark laughs as you pull him up excitedly.

 


End file.
